Beast infection
by Hatsumomoxxx
Summary: Damara intenta dormir junto a su novio, Rufioh, pero no puede acallar sus pensamientos. Las manos de Meenah recorriendo su cuerpo son un recuerdo imborrable, sublime que la convierte en otra persona, y quizá prefiera ser esa otra persona. - Fanfic para el intercambio de historias del foro Sburb Session -Ap13.


**NA: Este fic es para Hyaku-chan, del intercambio de fics de SburbSession -Ap13. **

**No sé si es lo que esperabas, pero fue lo que me vino a la mente nada más leer lo que habías escrito y bueno… Espero que te guste. **

Recostada sobre la cama, Damara miro de reojo a su compañero. Rufioh descansaba plácidamente dormido, como un bebé. Estaba cansado del trabajo. Siempre estaba cansado cuando la lengua de la Megido paseaba por su cuello tratando de despertar el deseo que se suponía que una pareja normal debían compartir. En el fondo no le culpaba, ella tampoco estaba demasiado ahí cuando intentaban tener sexo y ya había dejado de intentarlo.

El movimiento acompasado del pecho del chico le confirmaba que era un sueño profundo, suficientemente profundo como para poder sentirse cómoda. Damara movió su mano tocándose las costillas, sorprendiéndose de lo fría que estaba su extremidad. Resiguió con los dedos sus propias costillas hasta llegar al eje de su cuerpo y levantó la mano hasta el centro de sus pechos esperando a que la temperatura de esta aumentara un poco. Los botones de su camina se desabrocharon del todo de forma silenciosa, cuando desplazó la mano hasta su seno izquierdo. Lo manoseó suavemente primero, notando las yemas de sus dedos tantear la textura de su piel, y seguidamente presionó con un poco de más fuerza. Notó el calor que la incendiaba desde su interior, recordándole a Meenah. Había sido ella la que le había regalado su último orgasmo, hacía poco menos de una semana. Dejó de manosear la masa total de su pecho, dejando llevar sus dedos hasta el pezón y recordando los labios de la Peixes acariciarlo con cierta dulzura. La mano derecha de Damara descendió por su cuerpo, imitando la lengua de aquella mujer hasta levantar la goma de aquel pantalón de pijama. Acarició el linde entre su barriga y el inicio de su monte de venus, mientras su otra mano se aferraba a su pecho. No había querido engañar a Rufioh a propósito, no había sido algo que buscara y menos en la Peixes. Recordó como Meehan había jugueteado con su boca a mordisquearla levemente en aquel punto mientras levantaba la mirada y clavaba sus ojos en ella. Un calambrazo intenso recorrió su espina dorsal forzándola en un movimiento pélvico al recordar aquella mirada.

Si aquella tía no fuera tan hija de puta, se dijo para sí misma, si no hubiera sabido que de seguro iba a romperla en mil pedacitos. Y es que sabía hacerla sentir débil, algo que una Megido no era nunca. Los dedos de Damara descendieron hasta su monte de venus, acariciando su vello púbico y jugueteando con este por toda la zona de sus labios mayores. Podía notar el flujo de su humedad mojando el pantalón. Introdujo dos dedos entre los labios mayores, abriéndolos y cerrándolos mientras la palabra "débil" se repetía en su cabeza. Era lo que le había susurrado la Peixes antes de entrar con su lengua ahí abajo. Un jadeo ligero se escapó de los labios de Damara, que apenas había notado como su respiración había empezado a ser más agitada. Resiguió con el dedo índice desde la entrada de su vagina y hasta la parte más superior de sus labios mayores, para luego bajar e introducir sus propios dedos en ella. Repitió aquello despacio varias veces, repartiendo la humedad por toda la zona, entre impaciente y cauta.

Damara soltó sus pecho y abrió sus piernas todo lo que el espacio de la cama le permitía sin molestar a Rufioh. Introdujo varios dedos de su mano izquierda dentro de su vagina, mientras lamía los de la otra mano, recordando como Meenah le había obligado a hacerlo. Acarició su aterciopelado interior, caliente y húmedo despacio. Volvió a introducir los dedos de su mano derecha entre sus labios mayores y toqueteó su clítoris de forma repetida. Las pequeñas descargas de placer empezaron a crecer en ella, cuando empezó a mover si mano izquierda de dentro a fuera con más intensidad.

Los ojos de la Megido se cerraron, mientras de forma casi involuntaria sus caderas se movían buscando aumentar aquel intenso placer. Las manos de Meenah, su boca, su olor, el sabor de sus besos… Todo se evocaba en la cabeza de Damara de una forma casi enfermiza mientras notaba aquel intenso fuego que crecía en ella a cada movimiento. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar, cuando ya ni siquiera era consciente de sus propios gemidos. Algo en su mente le decía que si seguía de aquel modo despertaría a Rufioh, pero lo cierto era que le daba igual. Solo le apetecía tanto gritar el nombre de Meenah, volver a notar sus brazos rodeándola e insultándola tal y como había hecho aquel estúpido día. Notó como se tensaban todos sus músculos, y perdía el control de su cuerpo. Pudo notar como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y su cabeza se quedaba en blanco. Y quizá lo gritara, quizá lo había hecho.

Cuando la intensidad de su cuerpo fluyó y se relajó, Damara se incorporó y miró a Rufioh. Seguía dormido. Una estúpida sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la Megido al pensar que se acaba de masturbar pensado en aquella imbécil.

Damara se levantó de la cama y paseó hasta el comedor de aquel piso que compartía con el Nitram. Agarró su teléfono y escribió sobre el teclado alfanumérico un pequeño mensaje. "Quiero que nos volvamos a ver, igual que la otra vez". Miró el botón de enviar, para después pensar en Rufioh. Solo tuvo que recordar para pulsarlo.


End file.
